The Akatsuki are at my house, again!
by Dana.Kay123
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "The Akatsuki are at my house, WAIT WHAT".
1. Jashin?

**This is the sequel to "****The Akatsuki are at my house, WAIT WHAT!****", I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Dana, Shannon, Preston and whoever else I create on my own to add. **

**

* * *

**Normal POV With Dana

Dana started wandering around her house looking for someone.

"Shannon? Shannon, are you here?" Dana yelled out. For some reason she remembered Shannon being there earlier in the day, but she could seem to find her. "Apparently I just dreamed it," Dana mused quietly to herself. She went into the library grabbed a Naruto manga and started reading it. "Man, it would be awesome if I met the Akatsuki in person.

With Shannon

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shannon cried as the tree collapsed near her. "What?" Shannon said softly moving closer to the tree. It was an elder tree; it looked to be over a thousand years old. It had the image of a sleeping child carved into it.

"_Join us, join us," _quiet voices chanted.

"Who said that?" Shannon demanded looking around.

"_We did, do you recognize the tree and the symbol? What do they mean?" _the quiet voices hissed. Shannon looked back at the tree and the symbol on it. Her eyes widened, she turned and ran as fast as she could.

"_You can't escape. Run child, run, you won't get far," _the voices laughed cruelly. Suddenly black smoke/wind like things attacked her. She dropped to the ground swatting and kicking at them.

"STOP!" a voice hollered, and then it all went black. Several hours later Shannon awoke in a strange man's arms.

"Ah, you're awake," he said. Shannon looked up at him, then around her. She was on his lap; his arms supported her upper body. He was sitting on a throne.

"Who are you?" Shannon asked looking up at him.

"Jashin," the man said.

"I've heard that name before…" Shannon said quietly.

"Yes, from my highest priest," Jashin said.

"Ummm, okay…" Shannon said a little confused. "Did you save me from the black wind smoke stuff?" she asked. Jashin gave a deep chuckle.

"You mean my dark spirits, yes," Jashin said.

"Your dark spirits?" Shannon asked curiously.

"Yes, they're people who've chosen to serve me once they die," Jashin said.

"Why did they try to attack me?" Shannon asked.

"My dark spirits attacked you because you were alive and in the spirit world," Jashin said.

"What?" Shannon exclaimed.

"You're the only human other than my highest priest that has been alive in the spirit world," Jashin said.

"But why? Why me?" Shannon asked.

"From what I know there was trouble sending you home. You were going to be sent to a different place, an awful, evil, dangerous place, but my highest priests chakra apparently sensed it and sent you to the spirit world to prevent you from being sent to Akuma and Akki. Kano is the extremely powerful man that they've chosen to work for them. They're the ones that brought you too a separate world," Jashin said.

"I don't even know what you're talking about…" Shannon muttered.

"That's something that you must figure out on your own," Jashin said. Shannon sighed in annoyance. "I can tell you this though, you're not your normal self yet. You will be once I get you home though," Jashin said. "By the way, do you know what the elder tree and sleeping child symbol meant?"

"Yes, an elder tree symbolizes death, as does the sleeping child..." Shannon said softly. "I'm so confused…wait…where do my parents think I am?" Shannon asked.

"Shannon, they're dead."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	2. Help!

**Thanks for everything! You guys rock!**

* * *

Normal POV

"So my parents are dead then?" Shannon asked over her shock. Jashin nodded and sighed.

"_She really forgot that whole period of time, didn't she?"_ Jashin thought.

"Wait! Where is Dana?" Shannon demanded.

"Ah, your friend Dana. She's home, safe and sound. She's actually wondering where you are, so I may as well return you to her," Jashin mused. With a snap of his fingers, she was at Dana's front door. She yanked it opened and raced in.

Shannon's POV

I'm in shock. I woke up in a field with an elder tree with a sleeping child symbol carved into it, two symbols of death, get attacked by black smoke, wake up in a strange man's lap, get told my parents are dead, and now I'm here…wow, just wow! I veered left as quick as I could and almost crashed into Dana.

"Shannon, there you are!" Dana cried throwing her arms around me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. I decided not to tell her about my strange day.

"Nothing, I woke up on the living room floor though, I could've swore you were here!" Dana said.

"Haha, well you probably just dreamed it!" I said.

"Yeah, you're right…hey wait a second, what's that thing doing there?" Dana asked picking up a strange necklace from the lamp.

"It's some kind of pendant," I observed.

"HEY! This looks just like Hidan's!" Dana exclaimed. She's such a fangirl!

"Who's Hidan?" I asked boredly.

"He's a member of the Akatsuki, an s-rank criminal group! He's from the anime Naruto that I love so much! Oh it would be amazing if he were real! I'd just faint!" Dana rambled on.

"I'm going to lock you in a box," I muttered walking away. She laughed and ran after me.

"Whatever you goth," Dana teased.

"Hey that's a label. Why are we all labeled like soup cans?" I asked miserably.

"Because people are just mean," Dana declared. I just shrugged and continued walking. I went out the front door and glanced over my shoulder at her.

"I'm going up to the roof, I'll be right back okay?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'll just wait in here and maybe make something," Dana said with a determined look.

"Keep the fire extinguisher handy, you can burn water," I said. She laughed and closed the door. I rolled my eyes and started climbing to the roof. "Damn, feels like something's going to happen…eh, I'm probably just paranoid. She **is** cooking after all, I've got a right to be paranoid…" I muttered apathetically. I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket, so I pull it out and answer.

"SHANNON, HELP! THERE'S-!" Dana begins but the line goes dead.

"Dana? Hello, Dana? Shit!" I exclaim, "I need to get down quickly. Got it! This is going to be dangerous, but Dana needs my help," I muttered. I lean over the roof, put both of my hands on the wall, and fall. I catch the attic windowsill and throw myself up, only to find it was shut of I flew through the glass, but I can't stop. I jump up and race out of the room. I run down the several flights of stairs (this house is to many stories tall) and race out to the kitchen, where the screaming is coming from.

"Bitch, what happened to you? You're a bloody mess!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Who are you guys?

**Thanks for everything my wonderful readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately, school and visits to the doctor have kept me super busy!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Who are you?" Shannon growled, then noticed Dana unconscious on the floor. "What did you people do to her?"

"Shannon, we didn't do anything! You know we would never hurt one of you girls!" Kisame exclaimed in a hurt tone.

"I don't even know you people. What did you do to her?" Shannon asked again.

"**We didn't do anything-wait**! Did you just say you didn't know us? **How could you not know us**? The Akatsuki! **Your friends**!" Zetsu exclaimed. Shannon ignored him and walked over to Dana. She knelt down beside her and checked for any injuries.

"You're lucky she's okay, get out," Shannon said.

"Wait," Pein said, "we-"

"Get out." The Akatsuki reluctantly went outside, to their dismay there was now a wonderful thunderstorm brewing.

"Ugh, nnnnnnn…what happened?" Dana asked sitting up.

"Don't worry about it. Are you alright?" Shannon asked.

"Um, yeah. I thought I saw the Akatsuki though…" Dana trailed off frowning.

"Hmmm…" Shannon said softly.

"YOU'RE BLEEDING! HOLY SHIT!" Dana cried. She snatched up the first aid kid and patched up Shannon. "There! Good as new!"

"Thanks," Shannon said quietly. She glanced out the kitchen window and sighed. "Stupid bi-polar weather…make up your mind."

"No problem, but go to a doctor and the weathers not bi-polar, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to finish making cookies," Dana said.

"I refuse to go to a doctor, I'm going on a walk," Shannon said.

"In this weather? Are you crazy? AND YOU NEED STITCHES!" Dana squealed.

"Yes," Shannon said walking out of the room.

"Ugh, fine! If it starts to rain, please, hurry back!" Dana called.

"Alright!" Shannon yelled back. She slung her backpack over one shoulder and headed out. "Hm, it probably is going to rain soon…" Shannon went straight into the woods and after she walked about 100 feet in, she saw the people from earlier that day.

"SHANNON-CHAN!" Tobi cried and tackled her in a hug.

"Get off of me right now," Shannon muttered darkly. Tobi leaped off of her and scrambled behind Deidara. "What are you all doing here? It's going to rain, shouldn't you head to a hotel?"

"We can't un," Deidara said sadly.

"Why?" Shannon questioned.

"For one we don't have the money and we want to refrain from wondering around in public to much," Kakuzu said.

"Shannon, do you really not remember us?" Sasori questioned softly.

"Like I've said before, I don't know who you are," Shannon replied. They all introduced themselves rather sadly.

"You're hurt…" Itachi said barely audible.

"Um, yeah, I guess you could say that…" Shannon said. Kakuzu unwrapped her bandages and gently used a first aid kit from Shannon's backpack to stitch her up. He re-wrapped the bandages and smiled under his mask.

"Uh, thanks?" Shannon said unsurely.

"No problem," Kakuzu said waving it off. Suddenly it started pouring down rain.

"Damn, follow me," Shannon said. She hurried back to Dana's house, all of the Akatsuki following her. She ushered them all through the front door and ran to get Dana. "I've brought some acquaintances home, can they stay here? They kind of have no where to go…"

"Of course!" Dana said. She followed Shannon back to where they were. Once she saw them, her eyes widened. "THE AKATSUKI!" Dana screamed.

"Huh?" Shannon asked, obviously clueless.

"An s-ranked criminal ninja group from an anime/manga Naruto!" Dana informed.

"Oh…that's not weird at all…" Shannon said sarcastically.

"You guys must be cosplayers!" Dana said surely. Then Deidara made a bird and exploded it.

"…" Dana fainted. Shannon glanced down at Dana, made sure she was okay, then looked at Deidara.

"Holy cheese nips…that was pretty cool."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! Hidan will use flames as he sees fit! **

**I'm currently trying to convince Shannon to help me write some chapters/stories. She has helped me with some on a story I haven't posted yet, it's coming along great, but I'm still trying to convince her to help me on a few others! The story she's helped me with is the sequel to one of my others, Little Girl and The Akatsuki. I will be posting that one soon, as well as another one I've come up with.**


	4. Art and a necklace!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, adding to your favorites, etc!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Thank you un! That was true art yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Art is eternal brat. Things that are fleeting are not art!" Sasori replied. Shannon could sense a fight brewing between the two men, but she didn't quite understand why.

"Art is fleeting un! Things that are eternal aren't art un!" Deidara snarled back. Now she understood, quite well. They both thought to highly of their opinions and felt the need to be right and dominate the other with their opinion. They only saw art one way, and that was their way.

"Eternal!" Sasori snapped summoning Hiruko.

"Fleeting un!" Deidara yelled back. He formed three birds and was about to release them, until Shannon stepped in.

"You're idiots. Art takes many different forms and it's different in everyone's eyes. You two value your own opinion above all others, you're both too stubborn to even see what the other considers art. Art is a way to express yourself, it's a creation of imagination or skill. It's more than explosions or puppets. They're both forms of art, but there is more than just those two things. Sasori, you only consider things that last forever art. Deidara, you only consider things that last for a short period of time art. They're both forms of art. You both refuse to see each other's point of view, or anyone's point of view. Someone needs to knock you both down off of your imaginary pedestals!" Shannon said. By the time she finished, Dana had woken up and taken in the scene before her. She leapt up and grabbed Shannon's arm.

"Come with me, now!" Dana exclaimed. Her eyes were full of worry and fear as she glanced over her shoulder at the Akatsuki while dragging Shannon into the next room. "What were you thinking? No, you weren't thinking! You can't talk to mass murderers like that, they'll kill you!"

"I highly doubt they'll kill me for stating my opinion."

"That's exactly why they'll kill you!"

Dana's POV

"_What happened? Why am I lying on the floor?" _I thought. I turned my head and took in the scene before me. Deidara and Sasori were staring to argue about what they thought art was and Shannon's observing…this isn't going to end well! OH SHIT! They're drawing weapons!

"You're idiots. Art takes many different forms and it's different in everyone's eyes. You two value your own opinion above all others, you're both too stubborn to even see what the other considers art. Art is a way to express yourself, it's a creation of imagination or skill. It's more than explosions or puppets. They're both forms of art, but there is more than just those two things. Sasori, you only consider things that last forever art. Deidara, you only consider things that last for a short period of time art. They're both forms of art. You both refuse to see each other's point of view, or anyone's point of view. Someone needs to knock you both down off of your imaginary pedestals!" Shannon said to the artists. She crossed her arm and gave them both a blank look, waiting for their reply. I quickly stood up and took hold of her right arm.

"Come with me, now!" I said hurriedly. As I was dragging her off into the next room, I glanced back at the Akatsuki who were all staring at us…Hidan looks…hurt? Is he planning something? Once we got into the next room, I started. "What were you thinking? No, you weren't thinking! You can't talk to mass murderers like that, they'll kill you!" I exclaimed. I know it's going a bit overboard, but I'm worried!

"I highly doubt they'll kill me for stating my opinion," Shannon replied while crossing her arms. She's certainly not afraid…

"That's exactly why they'll kill you!" I cried. "These people are the top criminals in the Naruto World! They know what they're doing, they've killed a ton of people and I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate to kill one more!" She gave me that same blank look.

"I'm not afraid. I don't believe they'll hurt me. That gray haired male, Hidan was it?" She asked glancing at me. I nodded in confirmation. "He looked rather hurt once they stated they knew us and I told them I had no recollection of them in the least."

"Th-they said they knew us?" I asked. This was freaky!

"Yes. They all seemed rather…sad…that I did not recognize them at all. You don't remember them at all, do you?" Shannon asked me curiously. I quickly shook my head.

"No! Not at all, but somehow they seem to know us. Hey! Did you go to the doctor?" I asked suddenly remembering her previous injuries.

"No, one of the men stitched me up. He seemed quite accustom to doing the task," Shannon replied nonchalantly.

"Kakuzu…" I muttered. It had to be him! He's used to stitching Hidan's head on and Deidara's arms back on! "Well, we should get back out there!" I said. Shannon nodded and I headed out of the room. She followed without another word.

"So, let me get this straight. Neither of you girls remember us? We came to your world, you came to our world, and we're here again!" Kisame exclaimed. "None of that ring a bell?"

"No, neither of us knows you guys, I'm sorry. I know you from the anime and manga Naruto, but other than that…I always thought you guys were fictional characters," I admitted rubbing the back of my neck. "Well, it's late! Let me show you all to your rooms then you all can get cleaned up and go to sleep…"

"Thank you," Konan said smiling. They followed Shannon and I upstairs and quietly went into the rooms we assigned to them. Soon we both departed to go to our own rooms as well. After I shut my door I gathered my supplies and showered. Once I was dressed, I brushed my hair and headed to bed. Once I had the lights shut out and was on the verge of sleep, I thought of something.

"_What if…What if they do know us? What if we're wanted in their world?" _I thought in a panicked tone. "No! No! That can't be true, they wouldn't be so sad that we didn't recognize them!" I reassured myself and I guess I fell asleep.

Normal POV: Morning

After getting ready for the day, Shannon headed downstairs to prepare breakfast for everyone in the house. As she was cooking, the gray haired male, Hidan, appeared in the doorway. He seemed very…sad.

"Is everything alright?" Shannon asked him softly. He shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table, staring down. "Are you not feeling well?" Shannon asked. She put down the unidentified kitchen utensil she was using and walked over. She laid a hand on his forehead for a minute then returned to making breakfast.

"I'm not fucking sick," Hidan muttered. He saw Shannon give a small nod and add some sort of ingredient from a small glass bottle into the food. He didn't question it, even if she didn't remember him, he remembered her. She wouldn't kill them. She loved them, somewhere, deep inside.

"You seem very…sad," Shannon said glancing over at him.

"Jashin damn observant-"

"Did you just say Jashin?" Shannon asked swinging her whole body around to stare at him.

"Yeah, Jashin-sama is the god I worship, why?" Hidan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stay there!" Shannon said. She raced out of the room and down a few hallways. She got to the lamp that was adorned with the strange pendant in which she had seen during her encounter with Jashin. She snatched it up and raced back to the kitchen, where Hidan was still sitting with a confused look on his face until Shannon held the necklace up in front of him.

"MY FUCKING NECKLACE! WHERE WAS THIS?" Hidan screamed snatching it up and throwing his arms around Shannon. Once he released her she went back to cooking.

"On a lamp in the hall. When you said Jashin I thought it might be yours because Dana said you wore a necklace like that and the pendant matched the pendants I saw when I was with Jashin-"

"YOU MET JASHIN-SAMA?"

"Yes, his high priest sent me to the spirit world to save my life. He saved me from the spirits that were trying to kill me," Shannon said smiling. She quickly finished cooking and headed into the dining room to set the table.

"I told you I would do anything to protect you…" Hidan said so softly no one heard him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Will the girls ever remember them? What happened to Preston? WHY did Hidan not have his necklace on and how did it end up on a lamp? Should I write a threequel once I'm done with this one? Ah, so many questions!**


	5. Talented and Remembering!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, adding to your favorites, etc!**

* * *

Normal POV

After eating, Dana and Konan exited the room to sew some clothes for the guys, who were apparently incapable of using a needle and thread to do anything other than stitch up wounds, leaving Shannon with the rest of the Akatsuki males. While reading, Shannon ate a cherry and, while it was inside her mouth, knotted the stem. She pulled the stem out and placed it on a napkin, still focusing on her book. All of the men, curious as to how she did it, tried, and failed. Hidan huffed and turned to Shannon.

"How the fuck do you do that?" Hidan exclaimed. Shannon glanced up at him and shrugged before looking back down at her book.

"I have a talented mouth and tongue," Shannon said. All of the members eyes were now focused on her with wide eyes as she continued eating cherries and tying the stems using only that talented tongue of hers.

"Talented un?" Deidara asked suggestively, just to see if she would pick up.

"Yeah, I can tie a cherry stem in a knot, I suppose that's considered a talent-YOU SICK PERVERTS!" Shannon exclaimed catching on. She grabbed the napkin with the folded cherry stems and exited quickly. After depositing the napkin and cherry stems in the trash and washing her hands, she went off in search of Dana and Konan.

In The Dining Room

"**I wonder what else she can do with that talented little mouth and tongue**-THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Zetsu cried.

"Shannon-chan wouldn't do that icky stuff!" Tobi cried. Itachi, since no one else would mention it, brought up the one thing on all of their minds.

"We don't know that. Her attitude and everything back then wasn't actually **her**. She could be a completely different person than who we think she is. Though as of now we cannot know that for sure due to the fact neither she nor Dana have any recollection of us whatsoever," Itachi said.

"Yeah, they could be completely different girls than the ones we know and love!" Kisame added in with a knowing nod. Hidan sent an icy glare Kisame's way, silently promising to himself that he would prove the girls were the ones they love.

"If they're really different, how do we know they'll accept us as they did last time un? What's more, love us un?" Deidara asked.

"There's no way to tell, we just need to keep trying to get them to remember us and while we're doing that, we should get to know the real them, not some illusion created by a power-hungry man," Pein said standing up. He looked at each individual Akatsuki member and rubbed his temples. "I know we all care about these children, but we don't know them. How do we know our care is genuine?" Hidan slammed his fist down on the table and stood up, glaring at Pein.

"You listen here you bastard, I care about those girls and I'm not going to fucking let you stand here and tell me my damn care is fake! I've been there for those girls when they needed me, tell me that's not caring! I fucking sat there and held Dana during the power out; I saved Shannon from a robber, Jackson, and Ronald Mc-fucking-Donald! You can shut the fuck up right now because you don't have a clue what you're talking about!" Hidan growled. He stormed out of the room and quickly located the females. Konan glanced up and smirked.

"So Hidan, do you agree she's talented with her mouth and tongue?" Konan asked smiling.

"Hell yeah I do!" Hidan exclaimed. "Not even Itachi could do what she did."

"He couldn't? HA! You beat him at something!" Dana cheered.

"He's not fucking gay, so I think he's okay without having a talented mouth and tongue," Hidan said nodding his head vigorously.

"He's not? So my dream will never come true?" Dana said laughing.

5 Hours Later

Everyone except Shannon, who had gone out for a walk, was located in the living room. Deidara made one of his birds from clay and handed it to Dana who smiled softly, that is, until she realized it was an explosive bird.

"I'M HOLDING AN EXPLOSIVE!" Dana cried running around the room frantically.

"Calm down un, it won't explode unless I say-MMPH!" Deidara started, but Hidan immediately covered his mouth.

"YOU ASSHOLE! IF YOU SAY **THAT** YOU'LL BLOW HER UP! SHE IS RUNNINGAROUND THE ROOM WITH YOUR BIRD IN HER HAND! DO YOU WANT US ALL TO DIE FROM YOUR BLONDNESS?" Hidan shouted. Suddenly Dana completely froze and stared at the two men.

_Flashback_

_"Seriously what the fuck is it with you and sitting on our laps?" Hidan asked, confused._

_"I just want to," Shannon muttered, looking at a clay bird that Deidara just handed her._

_"SHANNON PUT THAT DOWN! THAT'S DANGEROUS AND IT EXPLODES!" I screeched, rushing up and taking it from her._

_"Honey I'm 13, I'm not a little kid," Shannon said. I raised an eyebrow at her._

_"I'm 14, I know more than you," I taunted._

_"Nuh uh," she muttered. Deidara made Shannon a new bird and gave it to her, oh fucking joy…Shannon got an explosive…WAIT I'M ALSO HOLDING AN EXPLOSIVE!_

_"I'M HOLDING AN EXPLOSIVE!" I shouted, running wildly around the room in a panicked state, flailing my arms about, still holding the bird._

_"Calm down un, it won't explode unless I say-MMPH!" Deidara started, but Hidan immediately covered his mouth._

_"BASTARD! YOU ASSHOLE! IF YOU SAY **THAT** YOU'LL BLOW THEM UP! **DANA** IS **RUNNING **AROUND THE ROOM WITH **YOUR BIRD** IN **HER HAND** AND **SHANNON **IS SITTING ON** YOUR **LAP HOLDING **ANOTHER** DAMN **BIRD**! DO YOU WANT US ALL TO DIE FROM YOUR BLONDNESS?" Hidan shouted._

_End of Flashback_

"YOU GUYS! DEIDARA! YOU HANDED SHANNON A CLAY BIRD AND I TOOK IT FROM HER! YOU GAVE HER A NEW ONE!" Dana yelled. All the guys remembered that, they smiled fondly at the memory…wait…

"YOU REMEMBER!" echoed throughout the house and 9 men screamed it in unison and one blue haired female laughed at a brown-haired girls expression.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Oh and...today I went to a cosplay convention thing dressed as none other than the amazing Konan and met a really cool guy who was cosplaying as Sasori! He and I have already become friends! He lives like 45 minutes away, so we're going to hang out Friday! Maybe I'll get a few ideas from hanging out with him!**


	6. No telling!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, adding to your favorites, etc!**

* * *

Normal POV

"I can't believe you remember! I'm so glad! Do you remember everything or just that?" Kisame asked in a rush.

"That's the only thing I really remember…I'm sorry…" Dana said looking down at the floor with a sad expression on her face. "I can tell that you all truly care about me and Shannon, and I truly wish I could remember all the time that we spent with you because I think we probably cared about you two just as much as you all care about us…"

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault, really it's not," Konan assured the girl.

"There's also no telling how you all will feel about us now," Kakuzu said.

"Kakuzu! Shut the fuck up-"

"No Hidan! She needs to know this!" Kakuzu snapped. "Dana, there's no telling how you and Shannon will feel about us now. When we previously met a man from our world altered your emotions, actions, and thoughts. Now you two should be back to normal, more or less, and you could feel different."

"Oh…really?" Dana asked quietly. "If we do, I apologize. I'm not sure we will though. You all seem like very nice people…you know, despite murdering so many people. Are we really that different from when you knew us?"

"You? Not so much. Shannon, so far, yes. The reason most likely being that while the jutsu was cast, Shannon was in a more vulnerable state, what with her parents dying," Kakuzu said.

"You all know about her parents dying?" Dana asked staring wide-eyed at Kakuzu.

"Yes. We were there," Kakuzu replied.

"Hidan and I dug their graves and filled them in…we all lowered their coffins into the ground," Sasori said.

"Ah! No wonder I don't remember the graves being dug, the coffins being lowered in, and the graves being filled…I remember her speech though…" Dana said looking down. Konan stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Dana.

"It's alright. I'm almost certain that you'll remember all of it soon," Konan said softly.

"I hope Shannon does too…" Hidan said quietly. Dana looked up at him with a gentle look in her eyes.

"I can tell you were really attached to her. You look so hurt, especially when you're around her. She can tell, you know. She asked me about it." Dana said.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Dana…" Shannon said boredly._

"_Yeah?" Dana asked. She was lying down on her bed painting her fingernails a light green color. She was on her stomach and her legs were in the air swaying back and forth. Shannon was sitting on the window seat. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she was staring outside with a blank look on her face._

"_That one man…Hidan…why does he look so sad?" Shannon asked stoically._

"_Well…maybe he really is sad. I mean, they said they knew us and that we were their friends, but we don't remember them, so perhaps he misses us. If someone I really cared about forgot about me, I would be absolutely crushed!" Dana said, not even looking up from her nails._

"_I suppose so," Shannon said in a stolid manner. "I just recall you telling me he was a horribly cruel man who took joy in others suffering and didn't care about anyone, so it didn't exactly seem likely that he would miss two girls who don't even remember him and aren't even from his world."_

_"Oh yeah, I did say that, didn't' I?" Dana murmured. She glanced up at Shannon who was still sitting on the window seat staring out. Dana couldn't help but smile. This was her best friend, one of the only people who had been there for her no matter what. She was so grateful to have her as a friend. The girl was usually unbiased and she was unique, so Dana figured she just wanted to make sure Hidan wasn't how Dana made him out to be._

_End of Flashback_

"See! She cared enough to fucking ask! What did I tell you bastards? She's still the same deep down inside! She'll still feel the same about us! She'll still fucking care about us! So will Dana! They're still my girls, no, they're still our girls!" Hidan shouted glaring at the others.

"Hidan, that doesn't prove anything! You're going to get hurt if you keep thinking like that, you have to wake up and see reality before it kicks you in the face!" Kakuzu snapped.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I KNOW WHAT REALITY FUCKING IS! I'VE BEEN HURT, I'VE SEEN PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT FUCKING DIE! I'VE SEEN THE WORST THERE FUCKING IS! WE'VE FINALLY MET TWO FUCKING GIRLS WHO CARE ABOUT US AND DON'T JUDGE US, AND THEN WE LOSE THEM! YOU ALL EXPECT ME TO FORGET ALL ABOUT THAT AND BELIEVE THEY'LL NEVER BE THE SAME? THE BONDS WE SHARED AREN'T GOING TO BE THERE? HELL NO, FUCK THAT SHIT YOU BASTARD!" Hidan screamed furiously. He stormed out of the room and straight out of the house. He stormed around the property and shut his eyes as he walked. He ran straight into Shannon, who ended up falling. "Shit! I'm sorry Shannon!" Hidan exclaimed. He immediately pulled her back up.

"It's alright. Why are you storming around so angrily?" Shannon asked. Hidan stared at her for a moment, then pulled her into a hug.

"I know you and Dana will still care…I know you'll still be the same girl I know and love, though your actions and attitude may be different. That will only make our bond stronger because I'll get to know the real you, not what that man who used a jutsu on you wanted us to know! Even though there was a jutsu cast on you…I still knew the real you, but now I can get to know the real you even better, if that even makes any fucking sense. I love you girls and I don' give a fuck what any of the others say! You're still my girls!" Hidan exclaimed. "I'll do anything to protect you," Hidan thought.

Night

Soon enough night came and everyone got showered and ready for bed. They were all in their rooms, except for Hidan. He walked straight into Shannon's room and smiled.

"Bitch I'm sleeping in your bed with you," Hidan muttered sliding in the bed with Shannon.

"Very well," Shannon said. She turned out her lights and Hidan fell asleep. Soon enough Shannon heard something downstairs. "What was that?" Shannon thought boredly. She sighed and slipped out of her bed. She simply walked downstairs, figuring it was one of the guys or Dana rummaging around looking for something in the dark. She flipped on the light switch and saw Tobi. "Can I help you?"

"Tobi was looking for a lollipop but Tobi knocked down a lamp and Tobi is sorry!" Tobi cried. Shannon said nothing. She simply exited the room and returned bearing a broom, dustpan, and lollipop. She gave Tobi the lollipop and sent him on his way, then began to clean up the broken glass.

"Shannon? Hey! Be careful, you're going to get fucking cut!" Hidan exclaimed racing over to the girls' side. He pulled the broom and dustpan from her hands and cleaned it up with amazing proficiency.

"This is…weird…it feels like something similar has happened, but I…I just don't know…" Shannon said quietly once they dumped the glass out and returned to her bed.

"Last time I was here I slept in your bed with you and you also went downstairs because you heard something. It was a robber…I'll never forget that. You came running back into this room and came to me to protect you. Sasori was stapled to the wall outside of your room and you were armed with a fucking frying pan as a weapon. That thing hurt like hell when you hit someone with it!" Hidan laughed. He smiled down at Shannon and just started babbling about random things, trying to get her to fall asleep. Eventually he found it hard to keep his eyes open and started drifting off to sleep, but before he did, he sent one more glance Shannon's way; she was asleep. "Shannon, Dana, I promise that you two will fucking remember us…" Hidan said and fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! **

**I know that the characters are OOC, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**


	7. Fire!

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, adding to your favorites, etc!**

* * *

Normal POV: The Next Morning

Dana had awoken earlier than usual this morning, she felt like something was off. Attempting to ignore the feeling, she got ready for the day, and then went down to the kitchen. Shannon usually prepared something for breakfast, but this morning there was nothing. She headed outside, checked where Shannon usually ran, then went back inside to the kitchen.

"_Hm, that's weird, I guess she just forgot? Oh well! I should make breakfast for everyone! I hope the kitchen doesn't catch on fire this time though…"_ Dana thought cheerfully. While she was pulling ingredients out of various cabinets, the freezer, and refrigerator, Zetsu strolled into the kitchen.

"You're cooking? I thought Shannon was the cook? **I'm not eating a damn thing you cook, it will kill us!**" Zetsu exclaimed. "Be nice to her, I'm sure she will make something at least partially edible! **Shut up, I'm not being killed by some girl wielding murderous food!**"

"Zetsu! Be nice, I only caught the kitchen on fire a few times! The food blows up more often than anything else…" Dana replied, smiling. Zetsu sweat dropped and sighed.

"I suppose I should go find a body…" Zetsu said, then promptly raced out of the room, passing Kisame and Deidara, who glanced back at him in a confused state, until they walked in a kitchen.

"Dana, Deidara is the bomb expert and the one who blows things up, not you! Put the ingredients down!" Kisame said rushing over to her.

"I'm just trying to make you all breakfast!" Dana pouted.

"Oh my Hidan's God, she's trying to kill us un!" Deidara exclaimed. "What did we do to you un?" Deidara asked in a hurt tone.

"I'm not trying to kill you all! I'm just making breakfast for everyone because Shannon hasn't," Dana exclaimed angrily. Deidara and Kisame exclaimed looks, and then turned to Dana.

"We'll go get her!" Kisame exclaimed. While they were talking, Sasori, Itachi, Konan, Pein, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Hidan walked into the room.

"Hey fuckers! Where's Shannon?" Hidan asked glancing around at everyone.

"Probably still in her room. Deidara and I are going to get her so Dana doesn't kill us with her lethal cooking," Kisame said.

"She's not in her room, I was just there. I figured the bitch would be cooking our breakfast," Hidan said. Dana suddenly spun around the counter in which she was facing, and stared at the Akatsuki.

"If she's not in her room, making breakfast, or running, I wonder where she could be…" Dana said nervously.

"Shannon-chan isn't anywhere else in the house, Tobi ran around this morning like a good boy checking for any misplaced candy!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Then where is she? Did she say anything to any of you?" Dana asked.

"No, she hasn't said anything to Pein or I," Konan said. "Do you think she's alright?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I hope," Dana said. "She probably just went out for a longer run than usual. In fact, I'm sure that's it!"

"So…does that mean you're still cooking un?" Deidara asked. Konan quickly stepped up and smiled softly.

"I'll help her cook, I don't mind," Konan said quickly.

"Konan, that does not particularly make this situation any better. Despite you and Dana's dreadful cooking skills combined, we still are missing Shannon," Itachi said.

"Dana, if I go and look for her, will you pay me?" Kakuzu asked.

"Kakuzu, she has to pay you to look for a girl you supposedly care about that could have come to some horrible fate?" Sasori asked staring at the miser.

"Well-"

"Everyone be quiet. I'm sure she is alright, she's a responsible girl who can take care of herself, there's no need for us to worry," Pein snapped. Everyone silently stared at him, and then Dana resumed "cooking" with Konan's help. "Now, our training will come in handy today while trying to endure the substance we are served for breakfast. I except everyone to eat it so as not to hurt their feelings."

"Pein! We can still hear you!" Konan snapped angrily, her eyes ablaze. Pein stuttered out an apology, then rushed out of the room with the guys following. Once they were in the safety of the living room, they sank down onto the couch and assumed the worst possible combinations of random items that they would have to devour in order to appease the girls.

"Tobi wants everyone to know that Tobi loves everyone in case Tobi or anyone dies," Tobi said sniffling.

"Shut up yeah!" Deidara snapped. He glared at the childish ninja then quickly made a clay bird. Just before he threw it, an explosion was heard throughout the house. All of the guys exchanged bewildered glances then raced to the source of the explosion: the kitchen. Once they arrived, the saw Dana and Konan coughing. Smoke lingered in the air, making it impossible to see the kitchen, though things could be heard falling.

"Come on, move!" Konan exclaimed grabbing Dana. She pulled the girl to the rest of the Akatsuki and they all raced out of the house and to the front yard.

"What the fuck happened?" Hidan exclaimed.

"The food exploded! We didn't do anything!" Dana exclaimed. Konan's arms were wrapped around the girls shoulders and she was standing behind her, looking at the boys.

"Guys, the house! **What happened**?" Zetsu exclaimed hurrying over. He had been on the side the kitchen was located, outside. "It's burning!" They all rushed over to the side to see angry flames licking the side of the house and thick black smoke curling up into the sky.

"My house! Do something!" Dana cried.

"Dana, we've got to get out of here! The fire alarm is going off, I can here it! You told me about that, remember? The fire department will be here soon!" Konan exclaimed. "You told me your fire alarm that you have alerts the fire department automatically while we were making breakfast just a few minutes ago, don't you remember? We can't be seen and they'll be suspicious of why there's so much damage to your house and that there's no fire, we've got to get out of here!"

"Damn, she's right! We've got to go," Kisame exclaimed.

"No! I'm staying; this is my house! You all go hide in the woods, quick! Go a few miles away so if the fire spreads, it won't get you, and in case the fire fighters for some reason would want to go in the woods or spray water all over the trees!" Dana shouted.

"We're not leaving you," Itachi said blankly.

"We've got to, everyone come on. Dana, be careful," Pein said in a commanding tone. "Stay away from the fire." With that, the Akatsuki were off. After a few minutes, Dana's mind traveled to the precious pictures and memorabilia of her, Shannon, Preston, and other things. Unable to allow anything that reminds them of Preston to disappear, Dana ran back to the front of the house and quickly through the front door. By that time, the fire had spread and a thick blanket of smoke covered the bottom floor of her house. Covering her nose and mouth with her hands, she ran up the stairs two steps at a time. Racing to the room where she last left one of the boxes of pictures, which was right above the kitchen, she skidded to a stop at the door. Her eyes widened it pure panic. Pieces of the floor were missing were the ceiling had collapsed through, smoke was quickly filling the room, and in some places the flames reached through the floor.

"I have to get them!" Dana thought determinedly. She started running towards the box of photos. Hopping over holes in the floor and avoiding the flames, she managed to grab the box. Then she ran into an all-new problem. The heavy box required both hands, so she couldn't cover her mouth and nose in the now smoke-filled room. She couldn't even see that well anymore. Her eyes were watering, her lungs were burning, and the heat was radiating up from the floor. Dana knew she had to get out of there quickly, so she started to run blindly through the room in which fire was quickly leaping up to and in which the floor was collapsing in.

Letting out a scream, Dana felt her leg go through the floor. The box went spilling to the floor. While trying to free her leg, Dana shoved all of the photos back into the box. She felt a violent burning sensation on her leg then she managed to yank it out. She grabbed the box, coughing uncontrollably and limping, she started trying to get out of the room as fast as she could.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! I know the characters are OOC, but if you don't like it then don't read it. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Falling Memories

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, adding to your favorites, etc!**

Normal POV

Walking back to the house, Shannon noticed something that made her blood run cold. Smoke was billowing from the house; great grey curls of smoke shrouded the sky and the pungent odor lingered in the air. Flames licked away at the side of the house where the kitchen was, and by the size of them, they were quickly spreading.

"_Where is everyone?"_ Shannon thought idly, slightly worried about Dana.

Knowing the strangers had proved themselves very apt at taking care of themselves, her main thoughts were focused on her friend, which led to her thoughts of the memorbilia in the house. Knowing Dana, she may have headed back into the burning house to attempt some rescue of the items that were physical representations of their important memories. With no regard for her own safely, she quickly darted into the house. She bounded up the stairs and raced towards the room that she knew the memorobilia was last in, and abruptly ran into a limping Dana.

"Dana, put the box down," Shannon said quickly, throwing a supportive arm around the oxygen-deprived girls' shoulders.

"Sh-Shannon? You're here…I can't lose them…" Dana coughed, barely even able to carry the box.

"Dana, you have to. I will come back for them, but I've got to get you out first. Simply trust me," Shannon replied stoicly while looking intently around the room.

Dana dropped the heavy box in the next room, trusting Shannon completely. Once the two grils made their way to the stairs, Shannon doubted that Dana could make it down them with her injured leg, so she managed to awkwardly lift Dana up and stumble down the stairs. She hurriedly exited through the front door and let Dana down several feet from the house.

"Dana, get away from here. I will go inside and retrieve the box," Shannon said before hurrying back into the house.

She walked up the stairs, feebly attempting to use her hand to wave smoke out of her face. The room was quickly filling with smoke as well, and she realized that she didn't know where Dana dropped the box, so she cautiously made her way through the room, trying to see through the thick smoke. Making her way to the cabinet she knew was against a wall, she pulled out a blanket before stumbling around the room, searching for the box.

"_What happened here? Why is there so much smoke? Why is the fire spreading so quickly?" _Shannon thought, tripping over the box.

Sighing in relief, she tied the large box up in the blanket she had retrieved so the contents wouldn't spill out if she fell down the stairs. She lifted up the box, stumbling backwards a bit due to the weight of the heavy box. She gave a light gasp as she felt the floor crumble beneath her, and fell to the room below. Crashing down against the hard floor, she gave a barely audible yelp. The smoke was much thicker here and the heat clawed at her body.

"_I…I promised her I would get these out; I have too," _Shannon thought.

Glancing around the room from her painful position on the floor, she noticed her skateboard was leaning on the wall. Dragging herself over, she knocked the skateboard down and dragged it to herself. She managed to get back to the box and struggled to get it onto the board. Grimacing, she shoved the skateboard as hard as she possibly could in an attempt to save the box full of memorobilia.

"I think I kept my promise Dana," she murmured, hearing the shriek of the fire alarm, knowing that the box was well away from the kitchen and that the fire department would soon arrive.

Attempting to take more air into her lungs, she smiled softly and laid her head on the floor. Her eyes drifted shut and her body finally went limp, unable to hold onto consciousness anymore.

Outside

"Where are you? Come on Shannon, come out. Hurry up! Where the hell is the fire department?" Dana shouted looking around herself in a panic.

About eight minutes later fire trucks began arriving. For Dana, all the noise was like a buzz in the background; she was focused on the front door, hoping that she would see her friend walked out uttering monotone apologies, acting as if everything was okay. She didn't. She saw water dousing her house, and noticed a firefighter attempting to talk to her.

"Ma'am, is there anyone in the house still?" he asked her in a loud, strict tone with underlying urgency.

"Yes, there's one person. A girl," Dana replied quickly, panic seizing her mind.

After he rushed off, another firefighter came bursting through the front doors, carrying a limp girl covered in smoke and angry burns. Dana felt her insides freeze, a choked sob escaped her lips as the firefighter laid her on a waiting stretcher. She blindly reached out and stumbled to her friend, laying a hand on Shannon's head.

"Get up. Come on, get up! Shannon! I said get up!" Dana shrieked, slightly shaking her friend as tears began cascading down her pallid face.

Shannon did not react to Dana's shrieks or shakes. She remained lying on the stretcher while the firefighters rushed off to fight the fire, apparently neglecting the injured girl. Dana brushed away the tears on her face with one hand, then ran it over Shannon's face, smearing the ash. Up close, Dana noticed gashes on her. Blood spread across the white stretcher. Dana gently brushed some ash of of Shannon, and gasped seeing the bruises that already formed.

"Will somebody please come help her?" Dana cried, looking around at all of the firefighters.

Tears rushed down her face as she made up her mind to go find the Akatsuki. She limped towards the woods, wanting to get to them as soon as possible. She went further and further into the woods, hoping to find them quickly. While she was searching for them, Shannon was taken away in an ambulance.

"SOMEONE! HELP! SHANNON'S HURT!" Dana screamed between sobs.

The Akatsuki, hearing Dana's screams, ran to where she was. The first thing they noticed was Dana's leg, which was not actually burned but terribly cut, and Kakuzu set on healing it. Once he fixed it up, he stepped back and looked at her.

"Shannon's back?" Hidan asked quickly.

"Where is Shannon?" Kisame asked, voice laced with concern.

"She's on a stretcher in front of the house. She, she saved me and went back in for something," Dana cried.

Deidara lifted her up and they raced to the front of the house.

"Where the fuck is she?" Hidan exclaimed.

"Shannon un?" Deidara called unsurely.

Konan frowned softly before draping her arms over Dana, who was sobbing with renewed vigor. Dana tightly gripped one of Konan's arms, wondering which hospital Shannon was taken to, and if she was alive.

"Where. The. Fuck. Is. She?" Hidan repeated, angrily glowering all around.

"An ambulance must have taken her to a hospital, but I don't know which one. She was burned, bruised, and bleeding," Dana said softly.

She glanced around, seeing that the firefighters had somehow gotten the fire out and left already. She hadn't realized how much time it actually took for Kakuzu to heal her leg. She headed to her house, slightly afriad of what she may see. The Akatsuki silently followed her. She headed towards the kitchen and soon let out a choked cry.

"What is it?" Pein asked stepping forward.

"She…she saved them…" Dana sobbed, motioning to the box that she had unwrapped from a blanket on the skateboard, "She must have put the box on the skateboard and pushed it…wait, what is it doing here? She should've came from the stairs, not from this way."

Dana walked towards the kitchen and Itachi stopped her, frowning. He motioned to the ceiling and the rubble on the floor.

"The ceiling must have collapsed and she fell through. If you remember, her skateboard was against the outer wall, right there," Itachi said pointing to the spot in which her board had previously been.

"Oh my gosh! That's such a long way to fall! Do you think she'll be okay?" Dana cried, staring at the Akatsuki in pure horror and worry.

"Dana, don't worry. **We're not sure, we haven't assessed her injuries, so there is no way to tell**," Zetsu replied, attempting to calm Dana while being honest.

Konan gave Zetsu's black side a sharp smack to the head and turned to the distressed girl with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Dana," Konan murmured softly, feeling guilty.

"Konan…don't apologize. It's not your fault. I'm the one who began cooking while knowing that I wasn't skilled at it," Dana said firmly while wiping tears from her eyes.

"But Dana, I **helped** you cook. I also knew I wasn't a good cook, yet I participated in it," Konan said gently before gasping, "She's hurt because of us!"

"Oh Jashin, how will I make this up to her? Will I be able to make this up to her, or will she be…?" Dana trailed off.

"Dead? Quite likely, but I don't think it for a moment," Sasori said waving off the few looks of shock he was recieving.

Sasori, along with Kisame, started pushing piles of rubble off to the side to clear a path to the kitchen. Once a path was clear, Deidara, the expert of explosions and damage caused by them, went in to observe the damage. He walked back into the room where everyone was waiting, frowning. He jumped up through the hole in the ceiling, and ventured into the room above the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes, still frowning, and exited the room to observe others that hadn't been damaged. Walking back to the hole, he knelt down to observe it. He easily slipped back through it to where the others were. Key word being were. They had all entered the kitchen.

"Out now, un!" Deidara exclaimed throwing Dana over his shoulder.

The others rushed after Deidara, who stopped and set Dana down at the main entrance. He sighed and, once again, frowned.

"What's wrong?" Itachi questioned, sensing immediately that something was wrong.

"The fire, more specifically how it spread, how quickly the floor collapsed, and where the damage was un. Dana, has anything ever happened to this house that caused it to have to be rebuilt un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes…" Dana replied in a questioning tone.

"Was there a fire in the kitchen un?"

"Yes."

"Did the ceiling get damaged un? And part of the ceiling in the next room un?"

"Well, the worker said that is was, but I didn't notice anything but a few burns. I'm glad he noticed it though, otherwise their could have been…complications later on," Dana said with a slight smile, thankful for the worker.

"Pein-sama, will you please come upstairs to observe the damage un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes," Pein replied, following Deidara upstairs.

"What was all that about?" Dana asked with a frown.

"Tobi thinks Deidara-senpai is asking because the floor with have to be rebuilt again," Tobi said.

"Considering the damage, it will be costly," Kakuzu moaned, shaking his head at the imaginary sums floating around his head.

Upstairs

"Deidara, what's going on?" Pein demanded, quickly doing a once-over of the room.

"The floor was built to collapse if there was a fire un."

"**What**?"

"I observed the other rooms and none of the floors, or ceilings if you prefer to call them that, are built like these two rooms are yeah," Deidara said seriously.

"Why did part of the floor in this room collapse?" Pein asked, motioning to it, "The fire was in the kitchen."

"Part of the fire obviously reached a little bit out of the doorway of the kitchen, but didn't quite get to the ceiling un. The heat is what caused it yeah," Deidara frowned, "They had to combine something that created an explosion and was highly flammable, giving me the impression that Konan infused her chakra into something un."

"If that's the case, some of her chakra could've been in the fire."

"If that fire touched her un…she's not here, we can't help her un…"

"Her injuries are fatal."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know everyone is OOC, if you don't like it, don't read it.**


End file.
